


The Heart's Desire

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bookstore Owner Sam, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Fire experiments, Firefighter Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel's dog, Happy Ending, I put a trampoline in just to spite my sister who said I couldn't, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Nerd Gabriel (Supernatural), Police Officer Gabriel (Supernatural), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester in a Suit, Some what follows canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Charlie Bradbury, Teacher Gabriel (Supernatural), Teacher Sam Winchester, Thor!Sam, Toffee the Cat, angry kissing cuz why not, suit store/nerd shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: After Gabriel skipped out of heaven, he tried to rip out everything that made him the Messenger of God, including his soulmark. Now parading around as the god of mischief, Gabriel denies himself the opportunity to find his soulmate, instead spending his time picking up anyone who might satisfy him for the night.The trickster was perfectly fine in his little witness protection until the goddess of love decided to knock him off the bachelor list. Gabriel soon finds himself tangled up in a love spell that will show him what he is missing with his soulmate, unfortunately the spell is pushing him towards that cute hunter from Ohio.You really can’t make a good impression after you set a chainsaw wielding maniac on your soulmate, trust him, Gabriel knows.





	1. Good intentions, bad introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this soulmate au is when you have your soulmate's legacy written on you somewhere!

“Brother, brother! I got my soul mark, look!” Castiel held his arm outstretched with delight, the tattoo on his arm facing up to show the Messenger. Gabriel leaned over to read the writing and smiled at the uncontrollable excitement bubbling inside of the little angel.

“The determined righteous man will become humanity... wow, sounds like a real nutty with the tenacity of a Rottweiler.” The archangel teased and grabbed Castiel around the waist, spinning around with the poor seraph trapped in his arms. “How will I ever manage after you leave me for this uptight snooty? Oh the crime! My poor wittle Cassie all by himself in this big big world!” 

“Let me go Gabriel!” Castiel yelled, but his demands were on deaf ears and the angel couldn’t stop the big smile on his face. Gabriel was always one of his favorite brothers, the archangel never shared the same desire for power like the other archangels. 

All Gabriel wanted was just to have a content life without the fighting. Castiel wish he could guarantee that Gabriel would have that life, but there was no safe way to stop Lucifer and Michael from fighting. All heaven could do was watch as the two archangels tore at each other.

Gabriel finally released his hold on the angel and watched in amusement as Castiel huffed and tried to look angry. The seraph failing spectacularly with his appearance looking like the angel flew through a hurricane on Earth.

“If my soulmate is so bizzare, then what about yours? I think anyone who is stuck at the hip with you needs to pray for a new angel.” Castiel taunted and reached out to see the archangel’s upper arm.

“Nooooope! Sorry kiddo, but that is VIS only,” Gabriel chuckled at Castiel’s confused face as he kept his marking out of the angel’s reach. “very important soulmate little bro.”

“You made that up!” Castiel scowled as he tried to give the archangel his best irritated look. Gabriel only laughed and fondly ruffled the angel’s hair, he wouldn’t see Castiel again after this so the Messenger was determined to leave Heaven on a happy note.

Gabriel made a promise the night he fled Heaven and never looked back. The archangel would rip out everything that made him the Messenger of God, including his soulmate’s legacy. The archangel tried to remove the soul mark, but the words refused to cease from existence. 

Finding no other way, Gabriel decided to simply cover up the mark with armlet as he altered his appearance to become the new Loki with the pagans. The pagan god wore a fur cloak over the armlet as a second layer of precaution and created a fake soul mark to avoid questions about not having one.

No one questioned him about finding his soulmate for he always lashed out viciously at any god or mortal who dared to stick their nose into the Trickster’s business. Even with his many lovers, Gabriel refused to yield and tell them who was born to be together with him for eternity.

If anyone learned of his soul mate’s legacy, Gabriel and his soul mate would surely be dead by many gods and people, so the pagan god kept the mark under lock and key. 

Gabriel should’ve known that Freya, out of all the gods, would know that the soul mark he wore was fake. It would be a unfathomable feat for someone to trick the goddess of love into believing a fake soul mark was real.

The trickster never thought that the goddess would try to be a proactive force in his love life, yet here he was, being told off by Freya. All of this happening while he was trying to seduce a lovely group of women and men. Hey, he wasn’t picky, either way the sex was always passionate with whoever he brought to bed.

”I know you enjoy trying to sleep around with ever god, but may I ask why you are visiting me at this time?” Gabriel turned to face the goddess with an irked expression after the mortals had made their leave.

“I’m here to talk about your soulmark,” Freya tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she gazed directly at the god. “Your true soul mark, Loki.” 

“You know that is none of your business. I do not need to stay here and have you lecture me about love, I am doing just fine on my own. Gabriel hissed as he glared at the goddess before turning around to stalk off.

“You can’t keep on running from this Loki,” Freya pulled on the god’s cloak, making the god reluctantly face her. “a soulmark is not just for show, it is a part of you. It is not something you throw away on a whim.” 

The goddess grabbed Gabriel’s arm and pulled the sleeve of Gabriel’s tunic up to reveal a golden armlet with two snarling wolves keeping the accessory fasten together. Gabriel snarled as his other hand grabbed Freya in a tight grip.

“I advise you to stop here unless you are prepared to face the consequences for such violating actions.” Gabriel watched the goddess wince in pain, but Freya refused to back down and fought against the trickster’s hold on her.

During the struggle, the goddess managed to grasp the golden ornament and torn it off before putting a hand on Gabriel’s soul mark and began to chant. The words began to glow as Gabriel tried to get the goddess to release him. Only after the Goddess of Love finished the chant, did she release Gabriel from her hold.

“What did you do to me?!” Gabriel backed away and scratched at his arm, but he couldn’t see what the goddess has done to him. Freya gave an apologetic smile as she disappeared without answering the god’s question.

“I did this with good intentions, I swear. You need to learn to love your soulmate, there is only one within a lifetime. Find them, Loki, find the compassionate boy who will become the boy-king of Hell.” 

That night, Gabriel sat on the edge of his bed as Freya’s words refused to be forgotten. The trickster debated about listening to the goddess and finding his soulmate, but shook his head and rolled under his covers to sleep instead. They were just words, simple as that.

There would be no use in finding his soulmate with the apocalypse looming over the world. Soon everything will be consumed in fire and war, leaving nothing but ashes and “paradise”.

Gabriel soon forgotten Freya’s words as he finds himself in Springfield, Ohio. Flipping through the papers, Gabriel chuckles as he sees the headlines of his latest tricks as he sits in his plushed recliner.

“Ooh, that’s a good one.” Gabriel’s eyes roamed over the article of a chainsaw wielding maniac cutting up people. Whistling and patting his lap, a plump little jack russell terrier hopped up onto his lap.

“Did you eat? I could eat, come on,” The trickster headed towards his table stacked with sweets. Gabriel frowned and drummed his fingers against the table. “something is missing...ah.”

With a simple though, two seductive women appeared and began to hand feed him. The trickster gave a happy moan as he ate the sweets, but he still felt like something was not right. With a snap of his fingers he banished the manifestations and summoned a new toy to play with for the night.

This alluring woman had wavy brown hair and her hazel eyes had a playful glint to them. “Hello darling.” Gabriel drawled as he pulled the woman towards him. She only giggled as she picked up a small cupcake to place in his mouth.

Gabriel didn’t even realize that he was thinking of that tall cute hunter until the start of may when he was throwing treats for his tiny terrier while watching television. The trickster got frustrated whenever the hunter appeared in his train of thoughts and tried to vanish the image of the hunter’s dimpled smile by summoning a illusion.

Unfortunately the trickster realized how similar the brunette woman looked liked the young hunter and let out a groan. Giving up at trying to forget about the cute moose, Gabriel sunk in his recliner in hopes of sleeping instead.

When Gabriel opened his eyes, he swore loudly to the Heavens. His nice recliner was gone so Gabriel was sitting on his butt in what appeared to be a suit store. Looking at himself, the trickster was annoyed to see his nice shirt was replaced with a tank top that did not cover the tattoos of wings fanning out over his shoulders and down his upper arm. 

Gabriel looked at the lanyard hanging around his neck, colorful designs all over it with pins featuring things like that wanna-be-Loki in green and his sidekick, the point break guy. 

He let out a groan when he saw that he was wearing ripped denim jeans with a canvas jacket tied around his waist. Great, all he needed now was a outrageous number of plaid and he would be a denim plaid nightmare just like those hunters.

“Freya, you bitch. I am going to give you one hell of a slander once I figure out what kind of messed up spell this is.” Gabriel mutters to himself before noticing someone standing in front of him. 

Looking up into the hazel eyes of that young hunter from Ohio, Gabriel was positive about one thing, he would enjoy having Freya’s head on a stick.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au is in a alternate world and is when you have your soulmate's first thoughts about you on their wrist.

“Are you alright?” The man is dressed like he’s off to prom in a nice suit that fitted his body quite nicely if the trickster was honest. For a fleeting moment, he thinks the man is hot as hell, cute enough to make him want to climb the guy like a tree. 

Gabriel knows though, he can’t have the hunter and decided to refuse the open hand. There was no need to get attached to someone who wasn’t a part of his world. 

“I can handle myself thank you very much, I expected you to shove a wooden stake in me by now.” Gabriel stands up and brushes himself off, catching the brunette staring at him with a amuse look.

“What? If you are trying to have your wicked way with me, I would hope that you can flirt better than that. I’m not the type to put out on the first date, nor do I bust out all my kinks.” The man lifts an eyebrow with a impish smile as he adjusted the brown tie around his neck.

“Do you wanna bet?” Gabriel smirked at the challenge and held out his hand to shake the man’s hand. That was when he noticed it. He had a tattoo on his wrist instead of his arm and they had new words that the trickster had never seen before.

_Holy crap, his eyes look like they’re pure gold. I love it._

Before he could draw his hand back, the man had a hold of his arm. Gabriel stared curiously as the man sheepishly turned his wrist over to show Gabriel the words etched into his skin. The trickster couldn’t help but let his mouth drop open in shock as he read the exact thoughts he had about the man when he saw him.

_Man, he is hot as hell. I want to climb him like a tree._

The man smiled as he gently cradled Gabriel’s hands, his thumb lightly stroking the trickster’s palm. The trickster repressed the shiver as he saw the man eyeing him up and down, hazel eyes lingering on the wings across his back.

“So about that date…” 

Humans were bizarre and unusual, they could start wars full of hate or have unspoken compassion for complete strangers. Sam was no different and it made the trickster nervous when he realized he had developed a fondness for the lanky brunette.

In this alternate world, Gabriel apparently worked at a store called Hot Topical while Sam worked in the suit shop next door. They did not fall into bed on the first date like Gabriel hoped, Sam was determined to get to know the trickster before he even thought about doing the horizontal tango.

That didn’t stop Gabriel from serenading Sam with corny puns and flower pens from the store he worked at. The two danced around each other to their own rhythm and Gabriel started to learn all of the adorable quirks Sam had. 

When the brunette was thinking, he tended to drum his fingers on his lips and would bite his nails when he felt nervous. Sam’s head would bounce to the beat of the music in his store and he would unconsciously sway his hips if he got into the music.

If Sam got embarrassed, he would bite his lower lip and smile as he look downwards, never realizing how much that action affected Gabriel. The trickster could go on and on about Sam and his habits, that is what made the trickster worried.

What kind of lesson did Freya think she would teach by placing him in a world where his enemy was his soulmate. The trickster would reluctantly admit only to himself that at times he wished the tall hunter would be his soulmate. 

Looking at the man helping a customer from his spot by the counter, Gabriel wished he could hold this forever, this small part of life where he had love and didn’t have to worry about the apocalypse edging closer.

He decided to explore the store as he waited for Sam to finished and ended up lingering by the suits. Gabriel held up a bronze suit and shrugged before heading to the changing room. There was nothing wrong with wanting to dress up every now and then in Gabriel’s eyes.

The trickster was doubtful at first, but when he looked into the full length mirror, he had to truly admire how well he really looked in that suit. Knowing his boyfriend, Gabriel could already imagine him saying how the colors brought out his eyes.

“Wow…” The trickster spun around, becoming aware of his audience. Sam was gaping at him and Gabriel couldn’t help, but preen at the attention. Gabriel wrapped his hand around the man’s tie and yanked him closer.

“Do you like it?” Gabriel looked up at Sam with a face of innocence as his wandering hands slowly started popping the buttons of waist coat Sam was wearing. 

“You have no idea, God I love you.”

Sam buried his hands in Gabriel’s hair and began peppering kisses over the trickster’s face and down his neck. Gabriel gave a happy groan and tugged at Sam’s clothes, urging the brunette on when Sam started leaving hickies in between the kissing. 

“I love you too, so much than you probably know.” Gabriel gave a goofy smile as he pulled his shirt off. Sam grinned with a love sick look on his face as he leaned up to kiss his Gabriel properly. The trickster tilted forward, closing his eyes as his hands held onto Sam’s shirt. 

“What the-” Golden eyes shot open when Gabriel felt himself crashing to the ground of the hideout he was staying in. Looking around, Gabriel realized he was back in the real world. The trickster looked down at his wrist which no longer had Sam’s first thoughts of the former Hot Tropical employee. 

“No…,” Gabriel stared at his bare wrist as tears threaten to fall. Sam’s a hunter in this world and those kisses they shared in the store wouldn’t mean a thing. Not to anyone but Gabriel.

“No, no, no! This- This can’t be! Fuck! No, It’s-it’s...no!” The trickster clenched his fist and furiously tried to banish the tears away, but nothing seemed to smooth the heavy pain in his chest. No matter how many times the trickster tried to summon his pagan magic or grace, the pain in his chest never ceased, weighing down Gabriel’s heart. 

“He made me love him! It’s all his fault, I didn’t want this! It’s all your fault hurting me like this, all I wanted was to have a good time without any of this. Why have you ruined me? Why?!” He knocked over furniture and threw anything he could find, anything to stop his very core from howling in agony. 

For the first time in many years, tears started slipping down his face as Gabriel fought the feeling of suffocating or screaming while he stormed around the room. The trickster tore through the room, ripping things off walls and punching the wall. 

He flipped the table and gave a powerful kick that sent it crashing into a line of cabinets. The trickster’s chest heaved after he slowed down in his destructive actions, but his tears were still falling freely no matter what he tried. 

Exhaustion suddenly took over the trickster and his shoulders sagged as he made his way over to his recliner. Sinking into the crimson chair, Gabriel curled up in hopes of forgetting everything that happened when he was in that alternate world. His mind thought of all the things he did with Sam in the other world, the lingering looks, every flirtatious remark, that was all him. 

He could’ve avoided all of this by not getting involved with Sam, but he did and Gabriel couldn’t find any scraps of regret at meeting his soulmate. If he could hate Sam, Gabriel would, but he knew there was no chance he could bring himself go through with it.

After the trickster started to calm down from his rampage, one thing came to mind when he thought about how he met Sam. Gabriel’s eyes were cold and his grin was sinister as he disappeared with a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys enjoy the fic and thank you for all the comments and kudos! Chapter 3 will be coming soon with more mischief.


	3. The fire breathing Wyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello so this is following a American School system and please please PLEASE do not do what Gabriel is doing unless you are a proper professional. Gabriel is a archangel who can do this without problems because he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This soulmate au is when you sing a song, your soulmate can hear it too. Like getting a song stuck in your head or feeling the urge to break out into song and such.

“Freya, did you really think I wouldn’t know what you done?” Gabriel made a tutting noise as he leaned against one of the large arches in Sessrúmnir. His eyes held a dangerous fire as he stared the woman down menacingly.

“I have no qualms for what I have done because it should not be a disgrace to desire your soulmate.” The goddess stiffly sat on her throne and carefully kept her voice passive as she spoke, but there was a hint of vexation seeping in.

“You thought it was a good idea to put a love spell on someone like me,” Gabriel scoffed as he pushed his fur cloak to drape on his back. The god of mischief lunged and slammed a hand on the throne as he leaned closed to the goddess, but did not dare to get closer.

“Remove the spell Freya.” The trickster snarled.

“I will not remove a spell that will teach a vulgar scoundrel a lesson that love is found within, you have no love in your heart Loki. Are you willing to doom yourself to be a hideous beast for all time?” Freya hissed as she harshly pushed the god down the steps to her throne.

Freya is the goddess of love and marriage, but Gabriel quickly remembers that the woman before him is a god of war as well. She was not some brainless woman someone could order around and expect no comebacks.

“I did not ask for you to become involved in my affairs,” Gabriel turns to leave but stop to look back at Freya with a big grin on his face.

“When the time comes, I may or may not hesitate to kill you. Watch your back little goddess, you do not fight a trickster blindly.” With that, Gabriel disappeared from Sessrúmnir with a snap of him fingers.

After the confrontation in Freya’s halls, the trickster happily indulged himself in his favorite pastime severing just-desserts to any corrupt human he came across. Gabriel was casually sitting in a dinner when he spotted his next target. 

The woman was laughing at something with a slender arm hooked around the arm of the man with her. Her partner simply nodded along with the conversation as he carefully drank his coffee with his free arm.

The trickster noticed the waiter behind the bar quietly pointed out the bruise the man was sporting on the side of his face, worry written all over the worker’s face. The man dismissed the questions with a wave of his hand, declaring he was not careful enough and ended up hitting his face with a door. 

The scene looked normal to anyone who saw the couple sitting at the dinner, but Gabriel could see the wicked intentions hidden underneath the woman’s smile. He peered into the woman’s thoughts and scowled when he came upon the shameful actions the woman was justifying by calling it love. 

Gabriel left the dinner behind as he appeared in the house the woman and the man where sharing. The trickster carefully stepped around the broken glass and the overturned furniture as he looked around. Gabriel planted the idea in the heads of the man’s parents to come surprise their son with a visit.

Before the trickster left, he made sure the woman would find a lovely surprise in any drinks she tried to have and her food would taste like feces no matter what she tried. 

From fancy cocktails in Europe to giving people just what they deserve, Gabriel’s tricks became malicious while he began to seek out anyone who could warm his bed for the night. Gabriel was enjoying the view in a popular rave club in Libza when the trickster felt the spell pull him.

“No, I’m staying here.” Gabriel crossed his arms like a petulant child as he felt the pull grow stronger. The trickster never really got a say as the spell gave a big yank, pulling him out of the club.

Gabriel found himself in the classroom of a high school, the walls covered with random parts of chemistry from the periodic table to a photo of him grinning with a beaker on fire. The trickster didn’t get a chance to look at anything else because suddenly a crowd of students began to filter into the room.

The kids greetings varied from “Hello sir” to “Heeey! What’s up ya crazy hoot?”. The trickster just grinned as he nodded his head at all of the students, a few even tried to start hand shakes with him and the trickster gladly complied. 

Gabriel managed to find a overview of the class lesson for the day and quirked his eyebrow at the material he was suppose to teach. The trickster dropped it back on the desk and clapped his hands to get his students attention.

"Soooooo who honestly cares about all these boring worksheets, better yet, why is it done in a stuffy classroom. I say let’s go outside for the lesson today.” Many students cheered as as a few snickered.

“Does this mean we are taking the detour through Mr. Winchester’s room again?” A student with messy blonde hair piped up. It only took Gabriel a minute to look at the student chart before he looked back at the kid with a wide grin. 

“Of course miss Harvelle ! What kind of half-baked diversion do you take me for?”  
With that, Gabriel led the crowd of students in a conga line into the hall, and they began their trip to the history classroom. The trickster thought about finding that charming hunter again and just sweeping him off his feet with a kiss, after all Freya’s spell was pushing him towards Sam.

In the end Gabriel decided to just enjoy the alternate world instead, Sam wouldn’t remember him here. If he couldn’t have the cute moose, then at least he could keep these moments between them, it was hopeless to try this in the real world. 

“Knock knock!” Gabriel yelled as he pound on the history door. There was a muffled response along the lines of “Gabriel no.”, but the trickster just swung the door open anyway.

“We're bring it, we're bring it, we're bring it back! Firebaaaall!” The teacher and the students chanted behind him as they surrounded a exasperated Sam Winchester. The history teacher let out a sigh but the corners of his lips were curling upwards as he looked at the chemistry teacher pressed to his side. 

Sam’s students wasted no time urging the history teacher to merge the classes and that was how Gabriel found himself leading a massive class outside for one big chemistry lesson that would somehow link into a history lesson.

The huge group ended up setting up their experiment in the parking lot due to Sam worrying about setting the only trees the school courtyard had on fire. The students all laid on the grass as they watched Sam monitoring how out of hand Gabriel’s fire experiment could get, a fire extinguisher at the ready in his hands.

“Ok kiddos, what I have here is called kerosene, also known as distilled petroleum. Do any of you know what this is use for? Hint, it’s for a very hot entertainment.” Gabriel winked when he heard a few students snicker. 

“Kerosene and propane are both flammable and propane was used for what famous wars? Yes, Kevin?”

“World war one and two both used flamethrowers and Mr. Novak is talking about fire performances that are sometimes called fakir skills.” The young boy grinned at the thumbs up he got while Gabriel filled his mouth with the liquid. 

“Now kids, I recommend you never try this unless you are a professional, understood?” Sam sternly looked at all the children before stepping to the side. With a grin, the history teacher made a mocking announcer voice as students started to drum roll. 

“Now it is time to witness the magnificent and fearsome wyrm, Gaaaaaaaabriel!”

The chemistry teacher smirked before flicking a lighter and watched all the students gasped and cheered at the burst of flames coming from the oil he blew. The students laughed as they watched memorized at the long columns of flames Gabriel created and cheered when the teacher bowed after his final flamethrower.

The students didn’t realize Gabriel pour the fuel onto a substance that won't burn in his hands and the substance would keep the fire at a cool temperature. With a snap of his fingers and a hidden lighter, the kids cheered as Gabriel created two fireballs. 

“I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Now kneel before your god!”

The trickster showed off, throwing the fireballs or juggling them as the students cheered him on, but eventually the teacher dunked his hands in a bucket of water as they ended the experiment. Gabriel watched Sam teach a small history lesson to the students and slightly let himself admire the history teacher’s back side before continuing to clean up. 

“Hey losers! Why wasn’t I invited!?” The group turned their heads to see a red head waving from a open window. The woman readjusted the sorting hat perched on her head and finger gunned Gabriel as Sam let out a low chuckle.

“Hi Ms. Bradbury! We’re sorry, maybe you can see the Wyrm next time.” The students were waving happily and a few ran over to high five or talk to the computer teacher since she was on the first floor of the building. 

“I’ll see you guys later, peace out bitches!” The teacher made the vulcan salute as she left with a wave of a wand she somehow seemed to always carry. Gabriel chuckled to himself and lifted the bin with all the used supplies when he felt someone press up against his back. 

“Stay after today, I want to talk to you.” 

The trickster couldn’t stop the shiver as he felt air blown on his neck and turned around to see Sam Winchester’s retreating back. Gabriel fought down the blush he could feel as he made his way back into the school, the mystery of what the history teacher wanted to talk about bouncing around in his head.

Gabriel hoped it was something good.


	4. Serve what you Deserved

Trying to get students to listen in Chemistry class was becoming similar to herding cats, whenever Gabriel tried to get the basic lesson done, a student would somehow divert the conversation until the whole lesson was on a tangent nowhere near the lesson plans.

Gabriel had ultimately given up trying and was engaging in some of the conversations, especially the debate on genetically modified animals to make dragons and how someone chanted “Did Jurassic Park teach you nothing!?” while others howled with laughter.

Before they knew it, the school bell was ringing and all the students began to pack up to migrate to the next class. Gabriel waved all of them goodbye as he started picking up beakers covered in oil. 

The trickster laughed when he came across a piece of paper with a very well done drawing of him with features of a dragon. Horns protruded from his head with a impish look in his eyes. “The Golden Wyrm!” was written across in blocky letters as the drawing of Gabriel let loose a stream of fire. The Chemistry teacher safely tucked the drawing in his pocket as he continued to clean up his classroom.

“Swore I’d never fall in love again, but I fell hard!” Gabriel couldn’t help singing a quiet tune to “Addicted to you”, he would shamelessly love Avicii’s music to the end of his days no matter what the students say.

“Guess I should have seen it coming, caught me by surprise, wasn’t looking where I was going. I fell into your eyes,” The teacher twirled bottles in his hand as he placed objects in the correct stop, swaying his hips to the song in his head. 

“You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave…” Smiling with a satisfied grin at the neat classroom, Gabriel turned and noticed something new was innocently sitting on his desk.

The trickster slowly walked over and poked the wrapped package with a yardstick. The box was decorated with vibrant colors with a small tag on top that had a smiling beaker saying “Don’t overreact!“. 

Nothing seemed to explode so Gabriel carefully leaned over to pop open the lip. The box was empty except for a note at the bottom with the words “turn around” written in pen. The teacher spun around when he felt a hand on his waist and the next thing Gabriel knew, he was being dipped by Sam Winchester. 

“Hey there.” The teacher gave a sly grin as he gave a quick kiss on Gabriel’s cheeks. The trickster quirked an eyebrow as he pointed at the small box still sitting on his desk.

“Is there a reason for all of this?”

“Actually there is…” Sam’s lips twitched into a smile as Gabriel watched him slowly go down on one knee. The trickster’s breath hitched as Sam reached into his back pocket.

“I heard you sing that song from the moment I met you and even if you were somewhere else, I would always hear you. I don’t want to spend my life with anyone but my soulmate, no one but you. Gabriel Novak, will you do me the honors of marrying me? I’ll even put up with your terrible music taste.”

“Yes, yes!” Gabriel choked on the word as he threw his arms around Sam, the gold ring slipping perfectly on his finger. The history teacher let out a chuckle as he embraced his fiance. Sam spun them around as Gabriel let out a gleeful laugh while placing his hands on both sides of the man’s face to lean in for a kiss.

The smell of cheap perfume made Gabriel reel back, releasing his hold on a tipsy blonde trying to feel him up. The trickster looked around and realized he had returned to Libza. The proposal was all in his head, he was back to being just another monster in his soulmate’s head.

The god did not stick around to hear the woman’s sultry offer, choosing to appear in a temple devoted to the goddess causing him pain. Vengeance stirred within him as he made his way up the steps, calling out to the women lingering the halls.

“You dimwitted maidens! Where is the promiscuous goddess you worship and praise so highly of?!” Gabriel howled as he stormed through the temple, fearful woman quickly moving out of his way. 

The god refused to cover up the soulmark branded on his arm, let the whole temple know what had enraged him. What the goddess they praised did to him in the name of love.

Gabriel truly took on the form of the God of Mischief in the temple of Freya. His slick back hair fell loosely in messy waves with braids weaved in between, the god becoming adorned in jewelry as his fur cloak cascaded down his back. His eyes brewed dark green as his lips curled back in a malicious snarl at the goddess that appeared before him. 

“Loki-”

“Silence you unfaithful vixen! You preach love like it is a god send yet it is sharp as a knife. I know all about you Freya, you demand faithfulness of each maiden, yet you are a lover to many. You are worst than the mortals that continue to bow at your feet.” Gabriel hissed as Freya dismissed her followers with a glare. 

“If you are looking to blather about misdeeds, I must insist that you leave at once.” The goddess tried to stare Gabriel down, but the god only acknowledged the lingering feeling of Sam’s lips against his cheek.

“I said be silent! You malicious witch, you inflict this pain upon me as you endure the absence of your own husband. I’m done playing this cruel punishment, I demand you release me!”

Gabriel unsheathed a dagger and pressed it threatenly against Freya’s throat as a second dagger was placed over the goddess’s heart. The god’s cold eyes bore into Freya’s soul as he pressed harder against her throat.

“Break the spell or I shall slowly rip all that you are from you until your husband’s return. You get served what you deserve and I am no Vanir.”

“I can not! The spell will not be undone until you get your soulmate to love you, not even I can break it!” Freya cried out when the trickster raised his other dagger to pierce her heart. 

“I don’t believe you,” Gabriel scoffed before he leaned closer to whisper in the goddess’s ear. ”enjoy your just desserts.” The goddess hissed in pain as cold metal snapped around her arm. 

“What is this Loki!?”

“Consider it a present if you will, you can not embrace your husband just as I can not kiss my mate. An eye for an eye they say, yes?” Gabriel turned on his heel and began to walk about of the temple with Freya’s livid howls echoing behind him.

The trickster purposely sought out the hunter for the first time and found him walking out of a gas station with his brother in tow. Keeping himself invisible to mortal eyes, the trickster’s gaze followed the morning star’s vessel. 

“So get this, a man went missing at a tourist location without a trace.” The hunter replayed the information he found to his brother as he took a grateful sip of the coffee he bought.

“Sounds like a case.” Dean nodded at his brother before slipping into the impala. Sam followed after his brother, but suddenly stopped at looked at where Gabriel was standing.   
“You okay there Sammy?”

“Uh yeah, I’m just fine Dean.” Gabriel watched the hunter shake off whatever he was feeling and got into the car. The trickster knew it was only a matter of time before the hunter figured out who he was tied to exactly. 

Gabriel could feel the way his grace stirred restlessly at the plan for his soulmate, but the trickster didn’t see any other choice. Sam Winchester needed to loathe him and accept his brother’s upcoming death, the god knew just what had to be done.

With a snap, the trickster was off to wait for the hunters at the Broward County Mystery Spot.


	5. Bookstore Owner meets His Soulmate Because His Cat Decided to Climb on Customers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au is where you have a black spot where your soulmate will first touch you and when they do, it turns into a bunch of colors instead.

Gabriel knew the Winchesters had reached the small town when he felt a spark in his grace. The archangel stayed where he was in the dinner and slowly ate the stack of pancake in front of him.

Gabriel could feel the moment the Winchesters broke into the building and the searing pain in Sam’s heart when his brother was shot. The archangel let his fork clatter onto the plate and pushed the half eaten pancakes away. 

“I have lost my appetite.” The archangel told the empty restaurant before disappearing. Gabriel dreaded having to sit in that seat every day, eating the same thing, watching the same events over and over again. The thing that hurt the archangel the most was the way the light in Sam’s eyes went out day after day of Dean dying. 

The archangel could lie to himself and claim his actions were helping Sam get ready for his brother to die, but Gabriel was just giving himself false words. It was partially because he was too much of a coward to admit his soul mate was the biggest key in his heavenly deranged family.

Tuesday after tuesday, they kept doing this dance and every time, Dean would be dead by the end of the day. When he left the restaurant after the last Tuesday, Gabriel purposely changed his order because they were getting nowhere anytime soon. When Sam pinned him against the wall, Gabriel’s heart broke at the hate he saw in Sam’s eyes. 

It was all at him and the archangel accepted all of it. He could feel the the soulmark weighing down on him like how Atlas was forced to hold up the world. Gabriel secretly felt envious of the titan, he would hold up the world if it meant Sam would never look at him like that again.

When he snapped them back to Wednesday, the angel felt the tug and half-heartedly fought against it. He was too dejected to really care as he landed in a bookstore.

“Let’s get this over with.” Gabriel sighed and began to walk down the aisle with his fingers brushing over the cracked spines of worn down books. Something darted out in front of the archangel and Gabriel had to stop himself from let out a long string of curses as he gripped the bookshelf for support. 

The archangel looked at the thing he tripped over and found wide orange eyes staring back at him before he felt claws digging into his pant leg. Gabriel immediately began try to hold himself against the shelf while shaking the ginger cat off his leg to no avail. The cat was basically glued to his clothes no matter what the archangel tried.

“Toffee, no!” 

Gabriel saw the alternate universe’s Sam appear around the corner of the book self, but was soon distracted by claws digging into his shirt. The ginger cat was determined and soon wormed its way inside Gabriel’s jacket before poking its head out.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Toffee has been trying to climb on customer all day.” The archangel fondly smiled as Sam ran a hand through his hair while sending an unamused look to the purring cat in Gabriel’s jacket.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind being fluffball’s newest scratching post.” Gabriel scratched underneath the cat’s chin as he began following Sam to the front. The archangel tried to unzip his jacket to coax the cat out only for Toffee to nip at his fingers whenever he pulled. 

Gabriel gaved up after a while and pouted at the snicker he could hear from Sam’s direction. The two just stayed there at the counter with Sam reading a book next to the register while Gabriel played with the bookstore’s cat. At one point, a lady had walked up with book in hand and Sam perked up.

"Excuse me madam, are these your car keys? My cat is a dick and I believe he took these from you." Sam reached into a bin labeled “Toffee theft” and pulled out a ring of car keys and keychains. 

“Oh my gosh, yes. Thank you.” The woman smiled and gave Toffee a pat on the way out with a comment to not be a cat burglar. Gabriel snicker and soon began to recite cat puns while poking Toffee’s chest, the ginger cat nipping at him every time Gabriel’s finger came close.

Gabriel didn’t notice the black mark against Sam’s skin on his neck until lunch time was finished and the brunette was restocking shelves. The archangel looked at the stain and then down to where he found a similar stain on his hip. 

“Sam?” 

“Yeah?”

Gabriel saw the confused look on Sam’s as he walked closer and put his hand against the man’s neck. Gabriel stared memorized at the colors that bloomed where the black was when he brushed his hands across Sam’s skin. Suddenly the archangel snapped out of his thoughts and pulled away quickly as Sam’s eyes seemed to be tracking his every move. 

“Sorry, just curious.” 

Like the coward he was, Gabriel fled and spent the rest of the day in the children’s section with Toffee perched on his shoulders. The archangel soon amused himself with a red laser to keep Toffee distracted from picking up other people’s things. A few children came over to pet the cat, causing Toffee to settle in Gabriel’s lap, seeking protection from the children. 

A small group gathered around the archangel and Gabriel quickly compromised by reading books to the hyperactive kids. After a while parents came with thanks as children waved goodbye and Gabriel fondly waved back.

Sometimes the archangel couldn’t deny he missed this part, the times where he could make children smile as he gave out messages and blessings to the people on Earth. The smiles that lit up their faces was always satisfying.

It was only a day in the alternate world yet it seemed like such a long time till closing. Gabriel fished in his pockets for an candy cane, but his hand came up empty. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and looked to where Toffee was to find the candy cane firmly in the cat’s mouth. 

“You little minx!”

The archangel jumped up and started to chase the cat, weaving around bookshelves and jumping over stacks of books. Suddenly Toffee stopped and Gabriel had to quickly slow down, but he was running to fast and braced himself. 

Toffee was going to throw a fit if Gabriel landed on him, but what could the archangel do? Gabriel felt a hand on his hip slide until he was held by his waist with Sam Winchester leaning over him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Gabriel?”

“He took my candy!” Gabriel pointed at Toffee and the archangel could clearly see the smug look on that evil cat’s face.

When he looked back at Sam to prove his point, the bookstore owner was looking somewhere else. Gabriel followed his eyes to see colors blooming along his hips right where the black mark was.

“Finally,” Sam murmured and leaned up and gently kissed the archangel’s cheek before hovering over Gabriel’s lips.

“may I?”

Gabriel tried, but no words came out of his mouth so he simple nodded his head and let Sam lean in closer. Gabriel knew what came next and closed his eyes as he tried to memorize everything about Toffee and this version of Sam before he disappeared.

When he opened up his eyes, he was standing on the road leading out of Mystery Spot on a Wednesday. Gabriel counted down and when Sam’s pained cry rang out again as Dean died once more, the archangel couldn’t stop the choked sob as he held onto the tiny bell Toffee used to wear on his collar.

“Father, when will you make it stop?” Gabriel looked to the sky and scowled. He would be foolish to expect an answer from the home he ran from. On his way home, the archangel stopped by a pet store. 

The pet store employee wisely did not mention the anguish in Gabriel’s eyes as the archangel paid for a ginger kitten who had already settled in his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this one was really late, I have a lot of school work so the updates have been slow. I hope I can get this updated sooner and thank you to everyone for the comments and the kudos!


	6. What Makes One Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers that have left comments and kudos for this fic and thank you again for your patience as I try to get time to write these chapters. After a long wait, I finally have chapter 6 so enjoy!

Gabriel had introduced the small kitten to his jack russell terrier and the two hit off without a hitch. The archangel watched the two chase each other around him, but his mind was still lingering on the last alternate universe. 

He always seemed to end up in another universe on the May 2nd and each time he has run into Sam. What did Freya expect him to do, there was a reason he refused to take the title of Gabriel the Archangel ever since the downfall of the Morning Star. 

There’s nothing he could do, Sam and Dean will inevitably host Michael and Lucifer, destined to destroy the Earth to create “perfect” paradise. It was the fourth year of being thrown in alternate universes when Gabriel finally decided to check in on the Winchesters again. 

It was undeniable that Sam Winchester somehow had perfect hair even when he slapped him. Okay maybe it wasn’t a thing to be proud of when you slap your soulmate to discover how perfect his hair was, but no one is perfect. 

That’s what Gabriel repeatedly told himself as he went from insulting Sam to suddenly praising him before walking away to change the female he was impersonating to become Dr. Sexy. 

If only he had a camera because there was no way anyone would believe Dean Winchester gave a awestruck fanboy reaction to being in the Trickster’s presence. Gabriel baited the two by offering the idea of listening to what the hunters wanted before snapping himself away. 

He didn’t fully leave like the Winchesters thought he did, instead he continued to roam the halls with the disguise of the female doctor. He never realized the Winchesters split up to do a sweep of the hospital floor until he was being pulled into an exam room.

“Please don’t hurt me!” The archangel yelling in Dr. Piccolo’s voice and Gabriel’s breath hitched when he saw furious hazel eyes watching him.

“Cut the crap, Gabriel. I know it’s you.”

Gabriel felt his mouth go dry and with a snap, his hair returned to its natural color and his eyes were their whiskey shade once more. The hunter continued to stare the archangel down as he pulled Gabriel away from the wall and towards the exam table.

“What the hell is your problem. First Lucifer and now you? I guess it runs in the family.” Sam growled as he clenched his hands into fists. Gabriel bristled and every moment he had in the alternate universes flashed in his mind, what did he do to deserve this.

“The real question is what nonsense are you sprouting, huh? What, you want me to apologize for killing your brother. Boo hoo, you don’t deserve it for not even caring that I was teaching you a lesson.” Gabriel hissed and pushed the hunter in his fury.

Suddenly Gabriel found himself shoved back on the exam table with Sam’s lifting him up by his grip on the archangel’s collared shirt. In that moment, Gabriel felt a indescribable chill at the idea that his death would be at the hands of his soulmate. 

However Sam Winchester was always full of surprises and Gabriel felt lips pressing against his before he was released. The archangel stared flabbergasted and confused at the young hunter who began to head for the door.

“What-what was that for?”

“That was to make you stop. I get it, we had a spark when we met at the college, but you need to stop the dreams. I don’t need dreams of us together in bookstores or happily getting married. My soulmate isn’t some heathen that enjoys toying with me for fun. So stop.”

With that, Sam Winchester was gone and Gabriel was left staring at the spot where he was standing moments ago. With a snap, he had gone back to his little home, but left a little gift for the Winchester’s in the form of a bullet. The trickster was sitting in his recliner when Castiel appeared, falling face first onto the floor. 

“Boo, I give that a 5/10. You didn’t make the fall eventful.” Gabriel whined as he watched his dog trot up to lick the angel’s face. The cat, who he eventually named Cheesecake, had poked her head out of the paper bag she was sleeping in.

The cat wandered over and joined the terrier in investigating their visitor who was rising from the floor. Castiel paid them no mind as he glared at Gabriel, something the angel never did frequently with so much aggression. 

“Brother, what are your intentions with Sam and Dean Winchester. We do not have time to play your games.”

“Brother this, brother that. Why are you still trying Castiel, we will all be dead in the end. There’s nothing left to do but lie in our graves.” Gabriel continued his laidback appearance as Castiel scrutinized him with narrow eyes.

“It’s because of Sam isn’t it. That’s why you care so much.”

“That’s enough, Castiel.” Gabriel growled as he sat up, his back going rigid while he stared the angel down. 

“Gabriel, you can help. You know what Lucifer will do to Sam Winchester,” Castiel never looked away as he stepped forward, grabbing the archangel’s arm a silent plead in his eyes. 

“Brother, please.”

“I said that’s enough, Castiel!” Gabriel wrenched his arm out of the angel’s grasp and jabbed an accusing finger towards his brethren. 

“You don’t understand. You have the knucklehead who will become humanity, you know your soulmate will stay with you. With the amount of eye sex you have, I can’t see why not. But I...it’s not the same, Castiel.”

“I understand now. Sam and you… you’re empty.” Castiel tilted his head and Gabriel couldn’t bare the pity in the angel’s eyes. Gabriel wanted to fiercely deny the angel’s statement, but he would be only lying to himself.

“Goodbye Castiel.”

The archangel turned away as he sent his brother into some random channel. Becoming the monster of the week turned out to be less in the archangel’s favor as he confront the Winchesters.

He snuck glances at Sam, but each glance was a constant reminder of what he couldn’t have. The moment the hunters find out who he really is, it will all be over. Gabriel couldn’t begin to imagine what Sam’s reaction might be and for once, the archangel desperately wished his soulmate was anyone but Sam Winchester. 

When he felt the holy fire nipping at his wings, he knew what had happen. There would be no more running away, no more pretending he didn’t care, Sam would know he was and the hunter would hate him like the rest of the archangel’s family.   
“Gabriel. They call me, Gabriel.”

The archangel never expected them to turn on the sprinklers, he thought they would leave him at the mercy of who ever came by him. The archangel watched the two walk out the door as the water drenched his clothes.

He was too prideful to say it outloud, but Castiel was right about him. Gabriel was lonely. The archangel spent years trying to fill the empty feeling in his grace with people like Kali, but he was never satisfied. 

He needed his other half, but of course it had to be the vessel of Lucifer and he was a monster his soulmate kills. Many say life works in mysterious ways, but Gabriel is pretty sure life just throws a dart at a board and that’s what you’re stuck with. Gabriel couldn’t soothe the loneliness in his grace and it was all Sam Winchester’s fault for being his soulmate. 

Soulmates weren’t just some way to keep people from being single forever. They fight the loneliness that creeps up undetected, they dry every tear that falls, smooth every scar on one’s heart.

They are infuriating, sometimes disagreeing with what one believes is the right thing to do. They tease with embarrassing stories and force one compromise for a relationship to survive. 

Soulmates are what makes one laugh at the smallest things, makes someone stay up with the moon to talk to another. Soulmates makes a small thing seem like so much more, makes every word and kiss a silent devotion to their other half. 

Soulmates were what made one whole.


	7. The unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au is in a alternate world and is when whatever injuries you have, your soulmate gets them too.

Kissing Gabriel was not what the hunter expected. He imagined the trickster would laugh in his face and disappear after doing something as revenge for the incident. Probably turn him blue or let the hunter grow a tail or two.

Sam never expected to see the trickster look at him with pain in his eyes, as if the trickster knew him from some other time. The hunter almost started to feel sorry for the creature until the trickster shot Dean in the back.

Surgery on his own brother was something he never wanted to do ever again. Sam was happy to finally be done with performing surgery on his brother, but soon took that thought back once he realized exactly what the Japanese show was. 

When he sees the trickster again, the hunter was positive that the smirking midget would no longer have his organs after Sam was through with him. Messing with Dean’s impala was one thing, but hitting him in the crotch was a whole different level of douchebag. 

Even through the torment, the hunter couldn’t help the lingering thoughts of seeing the trickster sprawling across the doctor table. Sam quickly shook the image out of his head only for it to come back. 

He was speaking the truth about that time at Crawford Hall, Sam secretly loved the flirtatious remarks and the sly looks shared between them. The exchange of smiles and eyes bright with joy.

The trickster reminded Sam so much of Jessica, from the sparkle in his eyes to the quirk of the man’s mouth. Sam’s heart ached a little for Jess, but his mind was still hung up about the trickster.

The monster that turned out to be a runaway angel parading around as a silver tongued pagan. Sam remember all the times they would visit churches and the quiet evening in the hotels, murmuring prayers for Dean’s and John’s safety. 

Out of the too, Sam continued to believe while Dean became skeptical. The hunter desperately wanted to believe they were doing the right thing. That there was a God who cared what happened to his world. 

Sam remembered when Dean almost died in some hospital after they fought the yellow eyed demon. The hunter prayed to any angels he could remember by name, calling desperately for his brother to come back to him.

He prayed for God to give Dean strength, for Raphael to heal his brother, for the angel of Wednesday to have mercy on his brother. Sam wished for the angel, Gabriel, to reveal a message bringing the news of what would happen to his brother.

Sam didn’t know how to bare with the idea of Dean leaving him so he prayed. Now when he looks back on it, Sam scoffed at how he looked like a fool. The vessel of Lucifer praying to holy angels to save his brother.

As the brother settled into the motel, Sam tried to rid himself of hundreds of questions surrounding the topic of Gabriel. The hunter tossed and turned, but he was unable to sleep and get rid of the flamboyant archangel occupying his thoughts.

Sam began counting numbers and singing songs in his head until eventually, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. When Sam opened his eyes, he found himself in a simple run down bar that Dean and he usually go to hustle money.

Looking around, the hunter couldn’t find his brother, but he did find a familiar archangel standing by the pool table. Sam grit his teeth and marched over, pulled the man roughly around to look at him. 

“Is this some kind of game to you?!”

“What do you mean? I don’t know what you’re talking about! Just- please don’t hurt me!” The hunter watched the man curl in on himself while looking at Sam with fear in his eyes.

“Hey-um... I’m sor-” Sam let go of the Gabriel look-a-like and tried to apologize, but the man had run off the moment he had the chance. Sam sighed and looked around at all the looks he was getting and decided to leave.

Sam took a deep breath as he walked out into the alley in the back of the bar. The hunter gasped when he felt the spike of pain in his wrist. Sam held his wrist up and watched in shock and fascination at the bruise forming around his wrist.

Looking around, Sam caught the Gabriel look-a-like being thrown against a dumpster by a huge man. The hunter could’ve leave the man to himself because it was a dream, but at the same time there wasn’t much holding Sam back. When the hunter felt the spark of pain in his back, he spurred into action.

“Hey! Leave him alone.” 

The hunter charged and caught the man off guard enough to slugged him in the face. The man fell backwards with a howl and retaliate with a swing towards Sam’s face in return.  
The hunter moved out of the way and brought his knee up to hit the man in the stomach. The man grunted as he slumped down on the ground in pain and Sam gave a satisfied grimace as he moved past the man.

“Hey, shhhh, are you okay?” Sam gently held the Gabriel look-a-like’s hand and flinched at the pained yelp the man made when the hunter tried to lift him up.

“Ugh, thanks man. I owe-” The man let out a hiss as Sam carefulled lifted the man up in his arms. “you one. The name’s Gabriel.” He managed to gritt out as he held onto Sam.

“Uh, no problem. I’m Sam.” The hunter began to slowly make his way out of the alley way, trying his best not to jostle Gabriel in his arms. Luckily for the two, Gabriel lived close by in a small apartment. 

It took Sam a few tries, but eventually he managed to open the door and kicked it shut after shuffling in. It wasn’t hard to locate the man’s bed and Sam gentle laided him down before promising to return.

Gabriel mumbled something incoherent as he laid face down on the bed. Sam scoured the kitchen for ice and returned with a couple small bags of ice. The hunter nudged Gabriel to move over and with some grunting and complaining he moved.

Sam sat down next to him and gentle moved hair out of the man’s face while he lifted up a bag of ice. Gabriel let out a sigh before wiggling in a upwards position to look at Sam without craning his neck.

“So where does it hurt?” Sam watched Gabriel roll his eyes and gesture to his whole body.

“Kinda everywhere buddy.”

“What hurts the most Gabe?” Sam simply rolled his eyes and gently poked the man’s nose as he waved the ice bag around. Gabriel chuckled and swatted halfheartedly at the hunter’s prodding. 

“My wrist and my chest mainly Nurse Sam.” The man wiggled his eyes and Sam let his mouth quirk up in a smile. 

After coaxing Gabriel and promising to be as careful as possible, Sam had the man lying on his back and was gently placing the ice bag on the man’s chest and his wrist. 

The hunter froze when he saw the same bruise blossoming against the man’s skin, completely identical to the one on his own wrist. Sam looked at Gabriel who was watching him with a wry smile. 

“Interesting meetup, am I right sooooooulmate?” Sam just shook his head as he got up from Gabriel’s bed.

“You should get some sleep.” The hunter moved to search for some pain medicine for Gabriel and felt a tug on his jacket. Sam looked questionably at Gabriel’s sheepish smile.

“Stay with me?” The man looked hopefully at him and Sam smiled as he rested his hand on top of Gabriel’s.

“Sure, I’m just going to get pain medicine.”

Gabriel nodded and laid his head back as Sam ventured into the man’s bathroom. It only took a few minutes to find the bottles of pain relievers and the glasses. 

By the time Sam got back, Gabriel was quietly snoring with a hand draped over his chest. The hunter quietly put the glasses of water on the nightstand along with the medicine and laid down on the other half of the bed.

Sam studied Gabriel, looking at the tiny curls at the end of the man’s hair, the faintest outline of dimples, and what looked like the start of crow’s foot. 

This Gabriel looked nothing like the runaway Archangel Sam met recently. The man looked peaceful in a sense and less uptight, with no masks hiding how the man really feels.

Sam knew it was a dream, whenever he found himself becoming Gabriel’s soulmate. And because it was a dream, a small moment where Sam could indulge in what could’ve been at Crawford Hall, he kissed the man.

Sam didn’t linger long for he knew it was almost time to face the real world where the two exchanged harsh resentment instead of kisses. There was an apocalypse bearing down on the Winchester’s and there would be no time for love.

It was a small kiss, a whisper of love against Gabriel’s lips, then Sam Winchester woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me a long time! My life schedule and this fic all clash constantly and I am fighting writer's block to continue. Thank you for all the lovely feedback and comments. I hope to get the next chapter out faster!
> 
> Come yell at me at nanika67 on tumblr ;D


	8. The Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au has your world in black and white until you meet your soulmate. Then your world is colorful, but if your soulmate dies then everything goes back to black and white.

Gabriel frowned as he stared at the ceiling. He landed on the floor of his living room and currently was being a living furnace for his kitten and terrier to sit on. He absentmindedly pet the animals, but the angel’s mind was still replaying what happened back in that run down bar.

”He remembered me.”

Gabriel murmured before sighing and rubbed a hand against his face. He couldn't ask Freya to lift the spell after their last meeting and there was no way he could get close to Sam again without being stabbed. 

At that moment, the terrier took Gabriel’s distracted moment to licked the archangel's face with zeal. Gabriel’s lips crooked up into a smile as he pulled the dog closer while snapping up a dog treat. The terrier perked up and shot off like a rocket when the archangel toss the treat, Gabriel laughing at the dog’s antics. 

For the first time in centuries, Gabriel took his armlet off and looked at it as he laid on the floor with his pets. The two snarling wolves on the band still refused to yield to wear and tear, shining jewels embedded into the metal stared back at Gabriel. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel let out a shaky sigh as he gazed at the legacy of Sam Winchester on his arm. 

_The compassionate will become the vessel of Lucifer, fate decided by a prayer._

The Archangel didn’t know how Freya’s spell worked exactly. He knew the spell would summon him to cross paths with Sam Winchester and it happened on his birthday each year. However, the spell seemed to change and the archangel found himself being summoned to another universe even though he already was in one earlier that year.

Perhaps Freya had enough of him refusing to accept his soulmate and decided to speed things up. Perhaps it was the archangel’s estranged father pushing his son to stop whining like a child and get some Winchester booty. 

Either way, the Archangel held on for the ride and hoped he wasn’t wearing something ridiculous. Gabriel was not spared from wearing a ridiculous suit and neither was Sam. 

The hunter was taking a nap in the Impala when he had another one of those soulmate dreams. Opening his eyes, the man found himself in a firefighter suit with people all around him yelling and a burning building in front of him.

Sam was bewildered to see the flames a dull grey as it swallowed the white building. Looking around, everything was black and white like an old film. Looking back towards the building, Sam realized there were figures fighting on the rooftop.

If this was gonna play out like any other dream Sam had about the archangel, one of the figures on the roof definitely was Gabriel. Typical dream if you ask the hunter. Sam made sure he had a mask on to protect himself before running and plunging himself into the fire. 

The flames licked at his legs and smoke tried to blind him, but he was untouchable. Sam looked around beyond the fire and the wreckage and found a staircase at the far end of the hallway. He bounded pass broken tables and parts of the walls crumbling. 

He took the stairs two by two and found the door to the roof. Sam pressed again the door, but it refused to budge. Smoke was crowding the stairwell as the hunter began ramming himself against the door.

It suddenly gave away and Sam stumbled out into the fresh air with smoke billowing in the wind behind him. Just as he expected, there was Gabriel. The archangel was wearing a police officer suit and had swung a fist at a man in a black suit with black hair. 

The man had stumbled back but retaliated by throwing Gabriel in Sam’s direction and the two went tumbling backward. Sam’s eyes tried to refocus on the man but stopped when he realized Gabriel’s eyes were gold instead of white. 

The man attacking them still was sporting his all-black look, but the hunter could now see the red and orange of the fire. Golden embers were flying everywhere as he saw the flash of Gabriel’s blue uniform before the archangel tackled the man. 

Sam rushed forward to help and together the two weaved around each other as they threw hits at the man. They had pushed the man to the edge and with a final shove, they sent him over the roof.

The man tried to cling to Sam’s arm as a last attempt to drag the hunter down with him, but Gabriel intercepted. Sam tried to reach out to catch Gabriel, but he was already tumbling down with the man laughing sinisterly at bringing the officer with him to his death.

“Gabriel!”

The archangel yelled three words at Sam before he hit the ground with the other man. Sam watched as grey slowly consumed the red of the flames and black was tearing away the bright blue on Gabriel’s uniform.

The last color to go was Gabriel’s eyes and then Sam’s world was black and white once more.

When Sam woke up, he looked over and was relieved to see Dean was still there, driving and singing along to Metallica in the Impala. The hunter was still restless after the dream so he began looking out the window instead of trying to get more sleep.

He couldn’t sleep because everytime his eyes closed, Gabriel’s terrified eyes stared back at him. It didn’t get any better when the Impala rolled into the Elysian Fields Hotel. 

Sam berated himself for not listening to the bad feeling he had the longer they stayed in the hotel. After they got taken by the gods and were forced to sit down at the long banquet table, Sam took a moment to really look at all the gods.

He felt his blood go cold when he saw Baldur, the image of the man from his dream flashing in his head. Everything was going downhill from there. Lucifer was coming and Gabriel was stuck in the middle with the Winchesters as the gods got ready to fight.

Blood was everywhere as the table got overturned while Kali went flying after Lucifer’s hit. Gabriel thrust the DVD into Dean's hands and demanded the hunter keep the video safe. The archangel looked back at Sam and hovered for a moment. The same terrified eyes from the dream bore into Sam, but this time it was real. 

The archangel was marching to his death against his brother and there was nothing left to stop the future events from coming true. Gabriel could feel the instinct to fly away, the fear holding him tightly by the throat. His brother would soon be upon them and there would be no time for Gabriel to start over, to see his soulmate’s face again. 

The archangel yanked his jacket sleeve up and watched Sam's eyes widen as he took in the words inked into the angel’s skin. The archangel already knew the words that laid on Sam’s body and he felt no desire to deny the truth anymore.

Gabriel leaned over and kissed Sam with all he had and the kiss was worth every alternate universe he had to endure. It ended too soon for Gabriel, but he couldn’t evade his brother forever and moved out from behind the overturned tables.

“I love you, Sam Winchester.”

The archangel declared the words loud and clear before throwing himself into the fight against Lucifer. Sam felt Dean pulling him along as they shuffled across the room to pick up Kali. Gabriel and Lucifer staying one foot in front of the other, waiting for the other to strike. 

Sam watched the back of Gabriel’s head as they escaped the dining room and sent a desperate prayer that somehow the archangel would miraculously make it out alive. But the hunter knew there would be no return of the archangel, that was his last stand. 

The car ride was silent and Dean did not try to force a conversation while Kali kept silent in the back. Sam didn’t pay attention to anything, eyes focused on the words on his forearm. 

_Prince of lies takes a stand and will fall for a heavenly prayer_

Sam was physically and mentally tired as they pulled into the motel. All he wanted was to fall on the bed and not get up for at least a week. However, it seems the world always had different plans for him.

They had opened their motel room and were settling down when they got a surprise visitor. The moment his brother swore loudly, Sam pulled out his gun on instinct and pointed it at whoever stopped by.

The woman was dressed elegantly and held herself with grace even though her eyes had a dark look and her presence was cold. She was decorated in golden jewelry except for the silver armlet wrapped around her arm. She stared at Sam with a thin smile.

“Sam Winchester, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me at nanika67 on tumblr 
> 
> Because wow! I am so sorry this took extremely long, especially with my month trip away in Europe. There's just two chapters left and I am going to try to push through before school for everyone who is still reading! Thanks for sticking with me so far!


	9. Sam had Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au has necklaces given at birth that have half of a unique shape that matches the other half of your soulmate's. It gets warmer the closer you get to your soul mate and colder the farther you are from them.

To say it was unusual was an understatement. The Winchesters have hunted down gods before, but this could be declared a whole new level of Winchester weirdness. Here Sam was sitting with the Goddess Freya in a run-down motel with his brother cursing up a storm.

After enduring less than ten minutes of Dean ranting, Freya had waved her hand, sending him away. Sam gaped at the goddess, unsure if he wanted to ask where she sent his brother or to attack first and ask later. Freya made the choice for him.

“Don’t worry boy. Dean is with his soulmate, the angel was found on a shrimping boat off Delacroix,” Freya waved her hand dismissively and then her eyes focused on the hunter.

“As for you. I wish to talk about Gabriel.”

Everything began to fall into place in Sam’s head as Freya explained the spell she put on the trickster. All those dreams weren’t him trying to mess around with his head, it was Freya’s doing. 

Sam couldn’t help the anger curling inside of him as he thought back on all the dreams he had of Gabriel. The goddess had good intentions, but forcing love like that, the hunter finally understood why Gabriel always looked at him with pain.

If he could only be happy with Jess in his dreams and have her hate his guts in the real world. He would hate the person behind the dreams too. Sam wished he was told everything sooner, freakin’ gods and their need to be all-knowing compared to mortals.

After explaining everything to Sam, the goddess leaned back in her chair and waited for a reaction from the hunter. She was the goddess of love, she passed people in the street and whispered romantic thoughts to them. She brought thousands of lovers together and gave pushes where they were needed. 

Freya understood Sam Winchester was a special case. The hunter had lost so much in a matter of minutes to the goddess, she couldn’t push him like she pushed Gabriel.

“I understand that this is all abrupt, still I need you to focus. I need your help, Gabriel did die at the hand of his brother, but you can bring him back. I can send you into an alternate universe because you are still connected with the bond. However, it will be up to you to pull him back.” 

The goddess watched the hunter silently weigh his options before laying down on the motel bed. Sam looked at the goddess expectantly with a fond smile as he made himself comfortable.

“Let’s go get my idiot back.”

With that said, Sam felt the world blur away as he fell asleep to the beat of his breathing. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a massive group of people. It put that dumb supernatural convention of Chuck’s to shame with the absurd amount of people in the building. 

“Really Freya?” Sam grumbled as he realized he was wearing what looked like leather under blue armor with swords strapped to his back. Sam Winchester got dropped off at Comic-Con by the goddess of love. 

A new feat to add to his insane legacy. Sam felt a sudden wave of warmth underneath all his clothes and pulled on a chain till he could see the trinket at the end. The shape looked simple, shaped like a ring with a part cut out. 

Sam was bewildered when the necklace stopped heating up and turned cold. He eventually decided to tuck the charm under his armor as he wandered around the booths.

The hunter felt tempted to stop and look at the merchandise, but he constantly reminded himself of Gabriel and moved past the booths. He never noticed the necklace began to warm up again till he passed a booth decorated in colorful Christmas lights.

“Man, look at this! They outshone us, all we have is these crates that have been sitting in my closet for 2 years.”

Sam stopped and couldn’t help, but drink in the sight of Gabriel alive and well. He hovered around the both as he took in the ridiculous costume on the archangel. Gabriel was wearing leather with a yellow cape drape over his shoulder and a golden helmet with horn hooked on his head.

A girl at the booth took notice of Sam and let out a loud squeal which distinctly reminded him of Becky. She yanked on Gabriel’s arm and pointed at Sam, making very fast gestures which matched her fast-paced talking very well.

“Look Gabe! He’s dressed like Thor and it’s from Ragnarok! You guys are the perfect combo, go over and take a picture! Come on, come on! Thor needs his Loki to watch his back.” 

Sam watches the archangel laugh before maneuvering around the table to walk up to him with a phone in his hand. The hunter barely acknowledged how hot the necklace was growing as he returned the casual smirk with a smile.

“So are you going to be my selfie stick, Sam?”

The hunter hunched down a little so Gabriel could actually get into the frame and took a couple of photos before letting the girl take the phone back. He paid no mind to her ramblings as he turned to look at the archangel. 

“Gabriel...”

“What’s up Sambo? Was Kali okay?” The archangel gave a weak smile as he led the hunter away from the booth. Sam tried to put words together as he remembered the night at the hotel.

“Yeah,” Sam gazed at the archangel as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. ”We all made it out okay. Look, I’m sorry you died for us, Gabriel. I-”

“Ah no need to say more, you weren’t the one who was giving the final blow Sam.” Gabriel gave a dismissive wave while he looped an arm around Sam’s as they walked down the aisle of booths.

“Anyway, I know Freya sent you, spewing soulmate crap about how you can bring me back. Just forget it Sam. I’m in the empty and there’s no way to bring me back except my old coot, but he ain’t answering heavenly duties.” 

Sam was alarmed by how accepting the archangel was about his death and the idea of giving up to Lucifer. The hunter felt anger boiling underneath his skin as he listened to Gabriel disregard everything between them. Before Sam could register what he was doing, he had his hands curled in the archangel’s suit and held him against a wall. 

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

 

“Sam-” Gabriel’s eyes widen as he looked from the furious glare from the hunter to the crowd slowly growing around them. He tried to put a hand on Sam’s arm to calm him down, but Sam shook it off. 

“Screw you, Gabriel! Everyone has been calling the shots for me thinking I can’t handle things on my own. I will not listen to you telling me you don’t deserve me because I am a grown ass man. I can make my own choice and I decided to love you, you asshole. That and you got no choice to have anyone else, see?”

Gabriel just stood and watched as Sam let go to yank a necklace off his neck. He pulled on the leather cord around Gabriel’s neck till the charm appeared and the archangel watched as Sam put the two together.

They were a perfect fit, of course, they were soulmates after all. The wing fits into the ring and felt like a heating pad against Gabriel’s chest. The archangel felt speechless as he watched the hunter rant, something only Sam Winchester seemed to be able to do. He tried to get any words in yet nothing would come out.

“Fuck you, Gabriel,” 

The archangel felt the sting of a punch to the face, but then it was smothered by Sam cradling his face with his hands. Gabriel felt the hazel eyes bore into his grace before he was yanked into a heated kiss.

“you better come back to me, cuz’ I’m going to raise hell if I don’t get you back.” Sam muttered against the archangel’s lips and Gabriel only response was to laugh. 

“I love you too, Sam. I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter! Woo! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it seems all rushed. I'm super hyped to finish this story. Sam finally gets to have his well-deserved rant and you can rant to me at Nanika67 on tumblr or instagram!


	10. The Best Ending has a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are ending with the same soulmate au! it's is when you have your soulmate's legacy written on you somewhere.

“Who are you?”

The group whipped their heads around as Dean drew his gun. Castiel’s angel blade slid into his hand as Sam jumped up to get into a fighting position. Standing at the entrance was a small woman with long dark hair cascading down her back. 

She looked deathly white compared to the three bigger men flanking her side. One had similar dark hair greased back while sporting a fancy suit with glowing lime green eyes. Another had pulled out a carrot to munch on. 

He was wearing a clash of red and green plaid on his suit compared to the other guy. Really an eyesore if Sam looked at it long enough. The third one was scowling as he took a step forward.

He was extremely bulky and wore a leather jacket. He looked like a typical biker, gruff and imitating as he looked down at the Winchesters and Castiel. He began to pull out a weapon as he growled.

“Answer the question, mortals.”

“Wait Fenrir, that one by father...it’s him. The one that can bring father back.” The woman reached out a hand to stop the agitated man. The moment the woman said the man’s name, everything clicked in Sam’s head.

“You’re Loki’s children, the ones from the stories. Fenrir, Hel, Sleipnir, and Jörmungandr.” Sam stared at the newcomers and became aware of the items placed by Gabriel along with the flowers in their hands. Norse funeral gifts.

“Um, we won’t hurt you. You can pay your respects in peace.”The hunter signaled for Castiel and Dean to lower their weapons as he stepped aside. Hel moved closer, yet she did not put the flowers she held down. Instead, she held out her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the man who’s the stars in our father’s eyes. We have no need for these gifts of death. You can bring him back, please wake him up from the empty.”

“I’ll do what I have to, we will get Gabriel back.” Sam looked from the woman to the three men and gave a small smile as he nodded.

Sam let Castiel draw a sigil on the floor around Gabriel as he sits by the archangel’s body. Slipping his hand in Gabriel’s, the hunter closes his eyes as he remembers everything from when the archangel was alive.

From the shine in his eyes to the little quirk of his mouth as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sam misses it all and he refuses to let it all fade away in the empty. He was determined to get Gabriel back, not only for him but for his kids as well. Sam closed his eyes and began to pray.

_To the biggest douche who played soulmate chicken with me. I want you back, you asshole. So I better see you flying as fast as you can to get back here. Your children need you. We need you. I want every part of you, a runaway archangel, a pagan that partied hard for years, a guy who was afraid. I want all of it just to be with you. I need you, Gabriel._

“Well that was nice,” Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel awkwardly standing before him. “Always knew you had it in you. And I get to see you on your knees-” 

Gabriel was thrown off balance by the punch Dean threw at him. He stumbled back and snapped up a trampoline. The archangel bounced right back and stuck Dean in a headlock.

“Don’t worry kids, Dean-o and I go waaaaay back! Ain’t that right bestie?” Dean only scowled and tempted to hit Gabriel in the face again. Gabriel’s children only shook their head as they chuckled at the interaction. 

“Now if you excuse me, I have to have a talk with my children first.” The archangel broke away from wrestling the older Winchester to walk to his children. He pulled Hel into an embrace and soon all four of his children were hugging him.

Sam wanted to say something, but in the end, he couldn’t deny that the family was something important to cherish. He followed Dean and Castiel out of the dining hall, waving to Hel who could barely be seen under her brothers.

The group decided to stay at a nearby motel before making the rest of the trip back to Bobby’s. Dean had gone out that night to “teach” Castiel something and Sam never asked. 

The hunter was beginning to settle down for a night of research with his laptop when he felt a presence in the room. Sam turned around to see Gabriel all dressed in a black button up shirt and a rose in his hand. 

“Still love me?”

“Do I? You always were an asshole and what if I have moved on.” 

Sam frowned at Gabriel, his reaction almost edging on a bitch face as Dean called them. The archangel came closer and gently pulled Sam out of his chair. His mouth curled up into a grin as he wrapped his arms around his hunter.

“Nah, you always did play hard to get. Even to a guy who jumped through universes just to win a kiss from his prince charming.”

“Oh, do you ever stop talking?” With that, Sam tugged Gabriel in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I said I would get this done before school started, but I didn't. I am sorry for that, but I have pulled through! This is the last chapter and the soulmate au disaster of Sam and Gabriel is at its end. I want to say thank you to everyone who continued to read from the start and to those who joined as I continued. I love all the support in the comments about how much you loved this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you!
> 
> If you want to come talk, I'm on tumblr and Instagram at Nanika67!


End file.
